


just things

by ContraryBee



Series: things of various sizes [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, No Beta, No Smut, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: Just small interactions and moments for Kenma, Kuroo, and Hinata during their romance.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: things of various sizes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822309
Comments: 11
Kudos: 422





	just things

Shouyou doesn’t cry often, but when he does, it’s powerful. Dinner that night was meat buns and drinking yogurt, and someone said something who even knows what, and Hinata bursts into tears.

And he literally did burst, it just kind of blew out of him and then he was sobbing, hitched breaths and fat tears and red cheeks and all. Kenma freezes solid, and Kuroo leaps to gather Hinata into his arms.

“Shouyou!” He cries, patting Hinata down frantically. “What is it, what’s wrong?!”

“I just, I just, I just—” Hinata stutters, bringing one forearm up to catch his tears and hide his face. The other hand held a forgotten meat bun. Coming in close, Kenma reaches out and snags a hold of Hinata’s wrist, just to keep it, alarmed but patient. Unlike Kuroo, who clutched him as close as humanly possible.

“I’m tired, I guess.” Hinata mumbles later from his perch on Kuroo’s back, red faced and sniffling slightly. Kuroo grunts, but Kenma sends the other short boy a gentle smile. A wild storm of emotions, that was Hinata. Sometimes even the sunshine boy needs to have a cloudy day.

Conversely, Kenma doesn’t burst the same way. Instead, one night after a long hard day, with anxiety riding high beneath his skin and his emotions dancing on a knife’s edge, Hinata hands him a warm hot chocolate without being asked and he crumbles into nothing. It takes a few moments for the other two to realize he even was crying, silent and unmoving as he was, but he’s brought into their arms with little more than a coo.

“Oh, kitten, we’re right here.” Kuroo says, pressing a dry kiss to his hairline. Hinata falls sideways so he’s leaned into Kenma’s lap, who sits in Kuroo’s. It’s exactly what Kenma needs, to clutch onto Hinata within the safe circle of Kuroo’s arms. Nobody talks much more than that, letting Kenma’s tears cry themselves out to drip onto Hinata’s shirt.

It’s almost an accident, that they find Kuroo crying by himself in the bathroom. Kenma had a suspicion, and Hinata always followed his lead. So, on the anniversary of Kuroo’s grandmother’s death, the two scoured the taller boy’s house and find him trying vainly to wash his face from tears.

Kenma mumbles something like, “you don’t have to be alone.” And grabs hold of Kuroo’s front, puckered frown on his face. Humming with agreement, Hinata just slips behind Kuroo and hugs him there, forehead pressing into the strong back.

Grimacing through tears, Kuroo looks up to try and maybe convince them to go back into his tear ducts, heart panging feeling the four arms around him, holding him together.

“Let’s get something to eat!” Hinata chirps later, when Kuroo finally felt collected and managed to pin them both down for some good old fashioned making out.

“Yeah.” Kuroo says, clearing his rough throat. Kenma reaches up and flicks his forehead in silent admonishment for attempting to hide.

“Mhn.”

~~~

“Oi!” Kuroo barks out, mean and snarling. The fucker leaning over Hinata and Kenma startles, standing upright, it pleases Kuroo to find he’s several inches taller.

“What?” The fucker says stupidly, like he’s in any position to challenge him. He’s several years older, clearly, with that slobbish beard on him. Bokuto is a comforting presence behind him, and he knows the rest of their teams are a mere shout away, so Kuroo feels confident in stepping forward into the asshole’s face.

“Step away from my tiny boyfriends.” Kuroo says, feeling mildly homicidal and knowing it was probably shining out his eyes. Hinata says it’s his serial-killer vibe, and it makes him feel cool and dangerous. Of course, Kenma usually counters with describing how utterly melodramatic he is.

“Your--” the prick chokes out, eyes darting between Kuroo, the serial killer, Bokuto, the owl-eyed maniac standing behind him, and said tiny boyfriends. Hinata looks like he’s ready for a fight, despite his nervous shaking, stepped in front of Kenma, who merely looks bored with the proceedings save for the clutch he has on the back of Hinata’s shirt. God, Kuroo loves them to bits.

“Both?!” Dickless says, like he has any right, and Kuroo takes another step into his space, tall and dark and foreboding.

“Yes.” He bites out, the half crescent smirk on his face turning sharp. “ _Both_.”

“Beat it before he beats you!” Bokuto cackles, putting his hands behind his head. Not only does it look relaxed, but it also shows off his ace biceps, which probably factors into the fucker’s quick retreat.

Kuroo immediately turns to the shorter two, gathering them to him like a mother hen. “You okay? He didn’t touch you?” 

“Yeah, we’re fine. He was just being mean about how short we are. Said we’re middle schoolers and he needed to teach us a lesson.” Hinata answers with a brave pout.

Rage flutters through Kuroo with dangerous ease, but he releases it with a sigh. Stooping, he clutches both Hinata and Kenma to him, standing so they dangle in his grip. Kenma grumbles like an upset kitten, pinching at his arm, but Hinata wraps his limbs around him like a barnacle. Kuroo liked the dichotomy.

“I’ll teach you how to knee assholes like that in the balls, alright?” Bokuto says, patting Hinata on the head like a pet.

“I could take him.” Hinata growls unconvincingly and puts his face into Kuroo’s shoulder. They wander back towards the buses, their many teammates standing around and raising eyebrows.

“My tiny boyfriends could take anyone on, but they don’t have to, because I’m here!” Kuroo cheers, prevented from high fiving Bokuto because he still refuses to put them down. Most of the guys roll their eyes, a few of the newbies exchanges concerned glances, and Kenma buries his embarrassed face into Kuroo’s jacket.

“That’s right!” Hinata cheers with him, and god, he’s so cute, he deserves a kiss. Having given Hinata a kiss, Kenma emerges and pouts until Kuroo gives him one too. Then they’re kissing each other, inches below Kuroo’s nose and he watches avidly, like it’s his own peep show. Several of the others blush and glance away, while others, like Noya and Lev stare boldly with great interest.

Bokuto starts to laugh obnoxiously.

Daichi sighs, so put upon. Kuroo laughs at him, wondering if the poor guy ever takes it easy.

~~~

Watching Kuroo play volleyball is entirely distracting. Hinata crosses his arms and leans on the railing, eyes fixed to the way Kuroo moves. He’s not feral power like Ushijima, or graceful like Oikawa, or speedy like Hinata himself.

Kuroo’s _smooth_.

He lopes like a cougar, leaps like a leopard, and attacks like a tiger. He shocks so many people when he goes in for that savage block and wow, the proud smirk when he really gets under their skin? Panty dropping. Cough. If Hinata wore panties. Which he doesn’t! Usually…

Kenma in comparison, is like that tiny black footed cat in Africa that’s half the size of a housecat and five times as deadly. Doesn’t it have the highest kill rate in all cats? And yet, so small. He doesn’t move unnecessarily, just perfunctorily succeeding. He doesn’t quite have the same desire to dominate in Volleyball, not like Kuroo or Hinata, but he enjoys the atmosphere. He enjoys winning.

Hinata licks his lips and wiggles his hips a bit behind him, greatly enjoying the vantage point he had over his boyfriends.

“Hinata, once you’re done ogling, have some lunch.” Suga-senpai says and Hinata sighs with great sadness.

“I’m never done ogling. Do you think they do it on purpose?” He’s too tired from practice to put up the same amount of embarrassed fuss as usual, but his cheeks pink.

“What, exist?” Kageyama deadpans, pegging a piece of orange at his face.

“No, just, move so, so nicely.” Hinata says, peeling the orange segment off his cheek and eating it. “They’re so different. But nice.”

“The soul of a poet.” Tsukishima mutters, and Hinata fixes him with a gimlet eye.

“Hey! I could go on about how Kuroo’s a tiger and Kenma’s a killer housecat, but you’d probably just choke and die from all that romance. I’m saving you here!” He says, perhaps louder than necessary. _Indoor voice, Shouyou, please,_ he hears his kindergarten teacher warn, a decade later.

“Tch.” Tsukishima clicks his teeth. “You’ll make me ill.”

“I think it’s sweet.” Yamaguchi smiles gently from behind the tall beanpole. Hinata always knew he liked him.

~~~

“Kuroo.” Kenma whispers under the din of the gym, eyes fixed on something to the side.

“Hm?” He responds, chugging water. Then he looks down and there’s a very odd look on Kenma’s face, conflicted, wavering, and definitely _not good_.

Instantly alert, Kuroo glances around to find what had distracted him just as Kenma responds.

“Is this what jealousy feels like?” He’s alarmed, slightly, by the emotions in his chest and Kuroo can relate.

“Yes.” Kuroo says beyond something unseen strangling his neck. Hinata was laughing in someone’s arms. Someone else’s arms. Not Kenma’s, or Kuroo’s.

Kuroo didn’t even recognize him, but he was small and inferior and brown haired and not good enough to be holding Hinata up like he weighs nothing, to squeeze him like that, to have Hinata’s arms around his head.

Fuck.

“Who is he?” Kenma asks, a little lost.

“I don’t know.” Kuroo replies, also lost for what to do next. He knew what he wanted to do, but punching the guys face in during the tournament was probably not a good plan. No matter how satisfying it would be.

Finally, finally, whoever the fuck he thinks he is, puts Hinata down and their Hinata just smiles at him, chattering a mile a minute.

“Jealousy is ugly on anyone. We have no right to choose who he hangs out with. Or touches.” Kuroo rolls a suddenly tense shoulder, but he finds his hand in a fist and stops. Too aggressive. “We have faith in Chibi-chan, we trust him.” But then Hinata does some kind of large gesture, face shining with that exuberance that makes everyone he runs into fall in love and Kuroo is chewing on his own liver.

“I don’t like him. I don’t like that at all.” Kenma swallows, wavering in place. His hand is tangled in Kuroo’s jersey.

“Me neither. It’s okay. It’s Shouyou, he loves us. We love him.” Kuroo says to convince himself. 

“I love him so much, Kuroo, what if he wants someone else?” Kenma’s voice shakes and that’s not okay, he can’t fix this, how can he fix this when he’s missing an entire half of his heart?

“God, don’t say that.” Kuroo breathes, and stiffens when Hinata looks around, that guy still standing with him. Maybe the little orange haired wonder felt their stares boring into him. But all he does is point to them with a smile, soft and _theirs_ , and says something to the guy. He exclaims something, blinking, and Hinata beams shyly, eyes closed, that smile when he’s professing his love and _oh what the fuck_.

“Kenma.” Kuroo chokes out as the two begin to approach. “Make sure I don’t try to kill him.”

A hand reaches up and grasps his wrist. “I don’t think I’d stop you.” And wasn’t that damning.

What if this was Hinata’s old boyfriend/lover? (Hinata had no boyfriends before them). What if they just met up again, and old feelings have surged? (There wasn’t any feelings). What if the guy had just swept Hinata off his feet, seduced him with his lack of attractive height or hair or golden eyes? (He hadn’t.) What if Hinata was bringing him over right now to tell them he was leaving with this guy who didn’t deserve him—

“Hey! This is my old friend Iwashi, from middle school!” Hinata beams. “Iwashi, these are my boyfriends, aren’t they the greatest? They’re very good at volleyball too.”

Something like relief crashes through both Kuroo and Kenma with such force they could almost feel the whiplash of it. Iwashi greets them cheerfully, if a bit embarrassed and intimidated. Unknown to them, Kuroo and Kenma had been giving off loud fuck-off vibes the whole time, and while Hinata didn’t notice the sheen of killer rage in Kuroo’s eyes or the calculating cold edge in Kenma’s, the poor bastard did. Hinata leaps into Kuroo’s arm and tells him about the time Iwashi did his best to help Hinata make a volleyball team, and Kuroo might forgive him a little bit.

Then Iwashi was leaving (Kuroo would be lying to say he was sorry to see him go), and Hinata was captured by Kenma’s sweet embrace, and Kuroo collapses with an exhausted, shaken sigh on the bench.

“You’re going to kill me one of these days, baby.” He says lowly, gathering them both close so they perched on a thigh each. People stared, but Kuroo could only hold them tighter, possessively. That’s right, he was the luckiest man alive. Bokuto wolf whistled from halfway across the gym, and Kuroo could only send him a tired smirk.

“Again, with the dying thing Tetsu,” Hinata says, a bit concerned, a bit alarmed at the way Kuroo was gripping his hip and Kenma was slowly trying to tie their legs together in a knot. “What did I do this time?”

“Absolutely nothing, baby.”

~~~

They’ve found a nice tall hill to perch on in Miyagi, to watch the sun go down. The summer is warm and the light is golden, and Kenma is playing his game. It’s distracting though, because Kuroo and Hinata are beside him, giggling and kissing and Kenma can’t decide what he wants the most right now. Finish this quest, or crawl into the open space between Kuroo and Shouyou and soak up their attention.

Hinata takes the game out of his hands and puts himself there instead.

Of all people, Kuroo knows not to touch Kenma’s console when he’s into it, so he just lets the chibi-chan take the brunt of Kenma’s pouting face.

But Kenma just smiles slightly and leans in close to kiss Shouyou. Figures. Hinata is always the exception for Kenma, isn’t it? Kuroo would be jealous if he wasn’t so enamored.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kuroo finds himself saying without his permission.

“Shush up!” Hinata blushes, moving closer to Kenma. With a smug grin, Kenma wraps his arms around his boyfriend and raises an eyebrow at Kuroo in victory.

“I’m just telling the truth, baby.” Kuroo leans his head on his hand, eyes devouring their forms from head to toe. “You’re both so beautiful. I’m very lucky I get to see this.”

“You can also touch this, you know.” Hinata answers, a little bashful. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen or touched before.”

“No, he can’t.” Kenma says into his hair. “It’s my turn.”

“Your turn for what?” Hinata asks, innocently. Breathless, Kuroo gets to watch in real time, them only a foot away, as Kenma rolls them both so he’s hovering over top of their orange haired boyfriend. Hinata blushes again fiercely, but compliant, and wow that’s so hot and cute and perfect.

“My turn for Shouyou cuddles.” Kenma kisses Shouyou slowly, unhurried, and the other’s arms come up to wrap the narrow shoulders. 

“You guys take turns?!” Hinata mumbles into Kenma’s mouth, “How do you keep track of it?” It makes Kuroo burst into cackling laughter, disturbing a few birds in a nearby tree.

~~~

Hinata squinted at Kuroo, slowly sucking on his boba tea with long draws. It made Kuroo nervous, and slightly aroused to see those cheeks suck in and the throat bob. Kenma follows along placidly, content to continue snacking through his mochi.

“What?” Kuroo finally breaks, probably louder than necessary as it causes both Tsukki and Bokuto to glance back at them. Clearing his voice, Kuroo ran a hand through his hair as best he could, wincing at a knot. Bed head came with risks.

“You know, you give off this hardcore, scary, sex-demon vibe when people first meet you.” Hinata says after licking his lips of the milk left. Kuroo absently licks his own lips in response. Well, that’s pretty nice. He stands taller, grinning slightly in that hot smirk he knows chicks, Kenma, and Hinata like, swaggering just a bit to accentuate his excellent body.

Then Hinata continues.

“But really, you’re just a giant kitty cat. And a dork. And a nerd.” Hinata says, crushing Kuroo’s soul without mercy.

Kenma coughs on a snicker.

“Ouch, baby.” Kuroo deadpans.

“I thought I told you this.” Kenma says to Hinata, accepting the other’s hand and curling their little fingers together. If Kuroo could somehow wrap them both up in his arms and hold their clasped hands himself he would, but it would probably get uncomfortable and in everyone’s way. Instead, he lets them pass him by, coming up at the rear to console himself with the view from behind.

“Yeah, but when you said, ‘he’s good at school’ that’s a bit different than ‘he does his homework the day he receives it, and enjoys learning abut chemistry when he’s bored’.” Hinata replies, gulping the rest of his drink.

“He has a reputation, but he didn’t earn it at all. At school, the volleyball club is just a club, we’re not popular.” Kenma replies, holding a mochi up for Hinata to bite. It’s cute, and sweet, and would be cuter if they weren’t roasting Kuroo at the same time.

The group ahead of them, obviously listening, start to laugh, Bokuto obnoxiously and Tsukki from behind his impolite-polite hand. Pursing his lips, Kuroo reaches forward and puts his hands on the back of his two boyfriend’s heads.

“So rude to your loving boyfriend,” Kuroo complains.

“Honestly, you should hear what he says to encourage the team before we play a game. So embarrassing.” Kenma whispers, and Hinata starts to giggle.

Kuroo groans and falls forward so they’re forced to take his weight or let him drop. They struggle a second, before Kenma huffs and steps away, leaving Hinata to carry him. Hinata crumples, and they both go down laughing, with Kenma judging from afar.

~~~

It’s rough when first Tetsurou and then Kenma age out of high school, but they still make an effort to include Hinata. Both go to the closest college out of convenience, so Hinata still sees them as often as he did.

There’s still a gaping distance there though, that fills Hinata with a hurting kind of dread. He…he doesn’t want to lose them.

But then he’s in his last year, and the time to meet and hang out and enjoy time together grows thinner when he has to pass finals and help Tsukki with the volleyball club. Volleyball is life, but he hasn’t played Tetsurou or Kenma in literal ages.

When was the last time they came to a game? Well…

Hinata sniffled to himself, clutching the volleyball close.

“Senpai?” One of the first years hesitantly asks, alarmed at the sight of tears gathering in little Hinata-senpai’s eyes. That wasn’t right, senpai was usually flying high on momentum and enthusiasm and positive energy.

“Nothing, nothing.” Hinata gulps, swallowing the rest of his emotions. “It’s nothing.”

Kageyama, watching with the normal amount of concern, which was none, exchanged a glance with Tsukishima. They both sigh, but nod to one another with the stiff acquaintanceship they’ve fought hard to build.

Three weeks later and it was the inter-high tournament. Hinata is psyched for it, especially when he spots Daichi-senpai and Suga-senpai in the stands. They play phenomenally, the first years are on point, the third years now the core of the team, and Hinata slams the final spike down into the court.

Endorphins high, the team cheering around him, Hinata’s smile is large and beaming. But there’s something missing. Nobody notices, even as they all file out of the gym.

“Oi.” Tsukishima flicks him in the back of the head.

“ouch, what?” Hinata rubs the sore spot and glowers. Tsukishima just raises an unimpressed eyebrow and points, and Hinata follows it. Maybe it’s Daichi and Suga and Asahi-san…

But it’s Kuroo and Kenma. They’re both here, right there. Right in the hallway, Kuroo with his stupid pointy grin and bedhead, and Kenma with his cute smile and a new haircut.

Hinata freezes utterly still, and the first year’s hover, concerned.

“Hinata-senpai?” Cute Yuka says.

“You’re such a good senpai now, chibi-chan.” Kuroo says as they draw closer, and the sound of his voice fills Hinata’s eyes with tears.

“You’re here.” Hinata tries to say, strangled. He wants to hug them, but somethings keeping him still.

“Shouyou,” Kenma says, his low voice loving, “We wouldn’t miss your last game for the world.”

Hinata hiccups into tears, and alarmed, Kuroo leaps forward as usual and gathers him up in his arms, plucking him straight off his feet.

“Baby.” Kuroo croons, rubbing his point chin into Hinata’s neck. “We love you, so much.”

Kenma is at their side, and grasps Hinata’s hand in his, pulling it down so he can kiss the back of it. Hinata whimpers into Kuroo’s jacket, squeezing and sobbing and laughing all at once.

The rets of Karasuno whisper to themselves, Yamaguchi ushering the first years onwards. Kageyama and Tsukishima have both already gone ahead, and they leave Kuroo, Kenma, and Hinata to cause a traffic jam right there in the hallway.

“I missed you.” Hinata whispers, later, when he’s cuddled between Kuroo’s legs, Kenma in his arms and snoozing on his chest.

“We missed you too.” Kuroo says back, long fingers cording through his hair. “We’re so sorry, baby, you won’t believe. We’re not leaving you on your own again.”

Hinata burrowed further, and smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's just sitting in my folders, waiting, so I thought I would post. If I update, it'll be because awesome people like you give me some ideas on what sweet moments you want to see ;) <3


End file.
